This application claims the benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-328982 filed Nov. 12, 2004. The entire disclosure of the prior application is hereby incorporated by reference herein its entirety.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device or the like, and to an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector or the like, having such an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In such an electro-optical device, a substrate, on which display electrodes and a circuit unit for driving the display electrodes are provided, and a counter substrate are disposed to face each other with an electro-optical material, such as liquid crystal, interposed therebetween. More specifically, the substrates are disposed to face each other with a predetermined gap therebetween and edges of opposite surfaces of the substrates are bonded to each other by a sealant so as to form an internal space, and the electro-optical material is sealed in the internal space.
The substrate provided with the display electrodes extends from the counter substrate on one side in plan view, and external connecting terminals are provided in a portion extending on one side (hereinafter, referred to as an extending portion). The external connecting terminals are connected to wiring lines led from a circuit unit and the like, and are provided such that surfaces thereof are exposed to the outside so as to be supplied with signals or power from the outside. In addition, a driving circuit, which is connected to the external connecting terminals for supplying image signals, is generally provided in the extending portion.
In contrast, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-9-113906, according to a configuration in which a driving circuit is disposed in the internal space and only external connecting terminals are provided in the extending portion, the width of the extending portion can be made narrow, and thus the size of the substrate can be reduced.
However, in an actual electro-optical device, it is difficult to provide a space sufficient to dispose the driving circuit and to lead the wiring lines from the driving circuit in the internal space. Further, even when only the external connecting terminals are provided in the extending portion, at least some of the lead wiring lines connected to the external connecting terminals is substantially disposed in the extending portion. For this reason, in order to reduce the width of the extending portion, the layout of the external connecting terminals and the lead wiring lines needs to be considered.